Unwarranted
by HanRiver
Summary: "Anggap saja, cinta tak beralasan."/Persembahan kecil dari panitia untuk S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V :)


**Unwarranted**

 **.**

 **Written by HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **#19**

 **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Alternate Universe for fiction**

 **.**

"Anggap saja, cinta tak beralasan."/Persembahan kecil dari panitia untuk S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V

 **.**

 ***)merupakan kutipan lagu dari** _ **Just The Way You Are**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah dengan Orochimaru- _sensei_.

Sakura menyandarkan pundaknya yang sedari tadi menegang. Ia tutup buku di hadapannya dengan gerakan pelan. Menghela napas lagi, seolah-olah bebannya ikut tertiup bersama dengan angin saat ia menghela napasnya. Namun sayangnya tak seperti itu, menghela napas seratus kalipun, tugas dari Orochimaru- _sensei_ tidak akan selesai dengan mudah.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mulai mengenang peristiwa di kelas tadi, saat ia dengan bodohnya berdebat dengan guru berambut panjang itu perihal masalah 'mana yang lebih dulu, ayam atau telur'. Ia dan gurunya sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Lantaran kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya keterlaluan itu, Orochimaru- _sensei_ pun menyuruhnya untuk membuat makalah mengenai ayam dan telur. Bagaimana proses terbentuknya telur, bagaimana reproduksi pada ayam, dan sebagainya yang membuat Sakura muak. Dan lebih muak lagi saat Orochimaru dengan tak berperasaannya berkata, "tidak boleh bersumber dari internet."

Di sinilah dia. Di tempat di mana buku berderet dengan rapi. Tempat di mana kau akan menemukan ketenangan serta bebagai kutu buku di dalamnya. Perpustakaan.

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil ponsel dan _headset_ dari dalam saku almamaternya. Ia pasang _headset_ itu, lantunan melodi yang terdengar di dalamnya membuat suasana hatinya sedikit mencair. Setidaknya ia bisa benar-benar memperoleh ketenangan saat _headset_ tertempel di telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi melodi itu dan membayangkan bahwa dirinya tengah berada di alam terbuka, membuatnya menyimpulkan sebuah senyum.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Lamunan tadi seketika buyar saat ia mendengar suara seorang lelaki. Sakura membuka matanya, menatap seorang lelaki berambut _emo_ yang tadi bertanya dengan wajah datar. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan intens, membuat Sakura mau tak mau juga menatap dalam mata _onyx_ itu.

 _When I see your face*_

 _There's not a thing that I would change*_

' _Cause you're amazing*_

 _Just the way you are*_

Sakura mengutuk lagu yang tengah terputar saat ini. Mengapa lirik dan apa yang terjadi saat ini sangat sesuai? Ini seperti _backsound_ sebuah film romantis saat kedua pemeran utama baru saja bertemu. Untungnya, hanya ia yang bisa mendengar lagu itu.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Lelaki tadi langsung duduk di hadapannya dan mulai membaca buku. Sakura menatap lelaki itu. Dia kenal dengannya. Dia adalah seorang _senpai_ yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki dingin yang pandai dalam segala bidang, lelaki yang tengah menjadi selebriti dan rebutan para gadis, lelaki minim ekspresi dengan ketampanan luar biasa. Mendekati sempurna, menurut Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke memasang _earphone_ yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya, membuat Sakura tampak heran. Mana bisa belajar sambil mendengarkan lagu?

" _Senpai_." Oh, bagus. Tanpa sadar Sakura memanggilnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kenapa kau membaca sambil mendengar lagu? Bukankah itu merusak konsentrasimu?" Sialan. Apa yang dia katakan? Sakura mulai mengoceh dalam hati. Memangnya siapa dia? Memangnya dia berhak mengomentari cara belajar seseorang yang tidak ia kenal?

"Aku tidak mendengar lagu, hanya instrumen. Membuatku merasa lebih tenang." Sakura mengangguk saat mendengar respon Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke tidak menatap sinis dirinya yang sok kenal itu.

"Saat mendengar lagu, aku juga merasa lebih tenang." Sekarang apa lagi?! Kenapa dia malah memberitahu tentang dirinya sendiri?!

Sakura ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya, atau mulutnya sekalian yang tidak bisa ditahan itu. Ia ingin berhenti, namun anehnya mulutnya lagi-lagi membuka suara, "bahkan kekesalanku pada Orochimaru- _sensei_ lenyap seketika."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura menunggu dengan cemas respon kakak kelasnya itu, semoga kakak kelas yang terkenal dingin itu tidak mengusirnya karena cerewet. "Guru itu memang menyebalkan."

Pupil Sakura mengecil sejenak, kemudian normal lagi. Ternyata kakak kelasnya masih merespon seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Ah, sudahlah, cukup. Ia akan pergi dari sini. Berada di dekat Sasuke akan membuat atmosfir di sekitarnya menjadi terasa lebih berat. Ia tidak cocok jika bercakap dengan orang yang populer, karena ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang cari perhatian.

"Aku pamit dulu, permisi, Sasuke- _senpai_." Sakura berucap sopan. Sasuke mengangguk cuek, membiarkan Sakura melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna keemasan saat Sakura baru saja pulang sekolah akibat kegiatan organisasinya. Peluh membanjiri badannya, rasa lelah menghampirinya. Ia sangat ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur, tempat favoritnya.

Cahaya keemasan dari sang surya membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. Ia melihat seorang lelaki duduk di kursi panjang sekolahnya. Sebuah _earphone_ terpasang di kepalanya, ia tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah melihat lelaki tampan yang tengah serius di waktu senja.

Kaki Sakura terangkat sendirinya, ia tersihir dengan pemandangan itu, membuatnya ingin mendekat. Dengan tak sepatah kata pun yang terucap, Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Sasuke. "Membaca buku sambil mendengar _instrument_ lagi?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sakura tersenyum. Gawat. Ini sudah diambang batas. Ia tidak boleh tertarik dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat populer. Tertarik dengannya hanya akan membawanya ke pintu delusi. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, hendak pergi. Namun Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Tidak usah canggung padaku," ucap Sasuke. Nampaknya pemuda itu cukup tersinggung saat Sakura tiba-tiba ingin pergi. Demi menjaga perasaan kakak kelas ganteng itu, Sakura kembali terduduk.

" _Earphone_ -ku yang sebelah kiri rusak." Sasuke berucap dengan tenang, ternyata orang ganteng pun pintar membuka percakapan.

"E-eh?" Bukannya merespon dengan baik, Sakura malah membuat sebuah pekikan yang agak melengking. Tapi, Sakura cepat tersadar dengan hal itu. "Ah, kau harus segera menggantinya, Sasuke- _senpai_. _Headset_ lebih bagus, lebih kecil dan mudah dibawa." Sekarang dia malah terlihat seperti seorang sales _headset_. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting ia sudah merespon dengan normal.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melepas _earphone_ -nya, menutup bukunya dan kemudian berdiri pelan. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga pulanglah, bahaya jika seorang gadis pulang saat mulai gelap."

Wajah Sakura agak memerah. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Gawat. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai di tahap yang lebih dibanding rasa 'tertarik'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Sebuah kotak di tangannya ia genggam dengan erat, kotak itu sudah agak basah karena keringat gadis itu. Ia memang tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

Ia mengintip, menatap Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Bagus, dia terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ sekarang. Langkah demi langkah, ia mengikuti Sasuke sampai pemuda itu berada di atap sekolah. Baru saja selangkah di atap sekolah, Sasuke membuka suara, "kenapa mengikutiku?"

Sakura tersentak, ia tersenyum malu. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap Sakura yang menyodorkannya sebuah kotak. "I-ini. Terimalah. Ini sebuah _headset_." Sasuke tampak terkejut, membuat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "sebagai orang yang sering memakai hal seperti ini, aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan jika _headset_ atau _earphone_ -ku rusak."

Sasuke menerima kotak itu dan membukanya, ia kini melihat sebuah _headset_ berwarna hitam.

"A-aku bukannya ingin sok kenal denganmu, tapi … kita sudah berbicara dua kali, bukan? Ahh … kalau kau tak ingin menerimanya, buang saja." Sakura sungguh gugup dan tak bisa menyusun kalimatnya dengan baik. "A-anggap saja ini hadiah tak beralasan dariku, _Senpai_."

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar saat Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Pemuda itu berucap pelan, "terimakasih. Aku senang."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia juga merasa sangat senang. Perasaan itu telah menjalar ke hatinya, menciptakan rasa nyaman di hati tersebut. Ia rasa, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Ia sudah berapa kali meremas roknya sampai roknya kusut. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya hal ini yang bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

' _Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah memberiku headset, aku akan mentraktirmu, bagaimana?'_

Kepalanya kembali mengingat _scene_ di atap tadi. Saat itu ia hanya bengong dan mengangguk.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berada di sebuah kafe dengan jus alpokat di depan Sakura dan jus jeruk di depan Sasuke. "Aku sering ke sini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersengum canggung. Ia belum terbiasa di dekat Sasuke. Terlebih, jantungnya kini berdetak sangat kencang dan tak terkontrol.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ , sebenarnya … aku tak mengharapkan balasan." Sakura berucap seraya menunduk. "Aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah tak beralasan." Sakura mendongak cepat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Itu kata-kataku, _Senpai_ ," ucapnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan meminum jusnya.

Setelah puas bercengkrama di kafe, Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di sebuah taman umum. Mereka duduk di sebuah ayunan, namun mereka tak menggerakkan ayunan tersebut.

Warna langit yang tadinya biru kini menjadi oranye kemerahan. Senja tiba kembali. Sinar emas menyilaukan kembali membuat Sakura terkesima dengan ketampanan kakak kelasnya.

" _Senpai_ , apakah … tidak apa-apa mengajakku berjalan-jalan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika pacarmu melihatnya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu mengandung unsur modus, ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya pacar." Rasa lega menyusup ke relung hati Sakura.

"Oh ya, _Senpai_. Jenis musik apa yang kau suka?" tanya Sakura antusias. Ia sebenarnya telah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah heran.

"Ini … pertanyaan tak beralasan." Sasuke mendengus tawa, sedangkan Sakura terkikik geli.

"Mau mendengarnya?" Sasuke menyerahkan _headset_ bagian kanan pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan menempelkan _headset_ itu di telinganya. Kemudian terdengarlah apa yang selalu didengar oleh Sasuke.

' _Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal!_ '

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Suara ini ….

"Ya, ini suaramu. Kau berada di organisasi yang sama dengan Naruto, bukan? Dia sahabatku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk merekam suaramu."

Baru saja Sakura hendak bertanya, 'lagu' lain kembali terdengar.

' _Senpai. Kenapa kau membaca sambil mendengar lagu? Bukankah itu merusak konsentrasimu?'_

' _Saat mendengar lagu, aku juga merasa lebih tenang—bahkan kekesalanku pada Orochimaru-sensei lenyap seketika'_

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya, di samping itu rekaman suaranya terus terdengar.

' _Membaca buku sambil mendengar instrument lagi?'_

' _I-ini. Terimalah. Ini sebuah headset. Sebagai orang yang sering memakai hal seperti ini, aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan jika headset atau earphone-ku rusak'_

' _A-anggap saja sebagai hadiah tak beralasan dariku, Senpai'_

"Itu yang terakhir." Sasuke membuka suara dan melepas _headset-_ nya, menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan tak percaya. "Sudah dengar, 'kan? Itu musik favoritku."

"K-kenapa?" Sakura sungguh terkejut, namun tak dipungkiri lagi, ia merasa sangat senang.

"Anggap saja, cinta tak beralasan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka … bahwa Sasuke—

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa, mengundang tatapan bertanya dari Sasuke. Seketika, gadis itu mulai merasa bodoh. Jadi, jika Sasuke punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, buat apa ia merasa canggung dengan pemuda itu? Buat apa dia minder dengan Sasuke selama ini?

Dengan gerakan gesit, ia rebut ponsel Sasuke, memencet _voice recording_.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Saat ponsel Sasuke mulai merekam, Sakura membuka suaranya, " _Daisuki dayo,_ Sasuke- _senpai_!"

Sasuke terkejut, pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia kemudian merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sakura dan berucap, " _I love you too,_ Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Haloooo :D**

 **Ini persembahan kecil dari saya untuk event tercinta, banjir tomatceriiiiiii! xD**

 **Ayo meriahkan Banjir TomatCeri dengan karya istimewa kalian ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **.**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
